<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Gambyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473684">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambyte/pseuds/Gambyte'>Gambyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Cussing, Gen, Mild Blood, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Stranded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambyte/pseuds/Gambyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission to test out a new prototype helicopter and to pick up a group of toppats the helicopter malfunctions, causing them to crash land into the heart of a forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I headcanon that Henry has a stutter. When he does talk on the few occasions that he does there is a stutter.</p><p>This isn't meant to be Charles x Henry but you can see it that way if you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles looked over the dashboard of the prototype helicopter, pressing a button so that the little speaker that Henry was sitting by activated so he could hear him more clearly over the sound of the propeller. </p><p>"Check check, Henry can you hear me?" Charles asked. It took a minute for Henry to find the button to press down so he could reply with a simple hum. Charles smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Great. As you might know the general wanted us to go to get a band of Toppats that are forming here in this woods. Some uh... Somewhere a good few miles from where we are right now if the coordinates are correct... They also sent us on this to test out this prototype helicopter. It apparently would make capturing groups like the toppats a lot easier, which is great seeing as they're constantly on our watch list." Charles told Henry through the intercom, hoping he was paying attention. After a second Henry hummed again, acknowledging what he said.</p><p>Charles looked around, squinting at the radar located not far from him, letting out occasional blips that were barely heard over the sounds of the helicopter. Not far from it was a radio, used for contacting base in case of emergency. There were lots of new buttons Charles has never seen before, most likely used for the new gadgets for capturing criminals. There was so much new stuff that Charles was just dying to use, he wanted to find those Toppats as soon as possible so he sped up and leaned forward in his seat eagerly. </p><p>It was about after a few minutes Charles heard the helicopter let out a groan and he felt it shake. He frowned in concern and eased back, slowing down a little, but the shaking and groaning just got worse by the minute....</p><p>Charles face scrunched up as the smell of smoke hit him. "Oh no..." Charles mumbled under his breath as he picked up the radio. "Hey uhm, this is Charles Calvin, the pilot for the new helicopter prototype and here with Henry Stickmin,  we might not make it to the mission, I think the helicopter is smo-" Charles was cut off as he heard the helicopter let out a loud wheeze, and suddenly they were spinning out of control and the alarms immediately started screaming in his ears "Shit!-" Charles dropped the radio and grabbed the handle of the helicopter, despretly trying to get it back into control for a decently smooth landing, but it was no use.</p><p>Charles felt sick as he saw the world spinning around him and the sudden surge of adrenaline and the screeching alarms weren't helping. He felt a new wave of panic as he watched the trees of the forest coming at them at rapid speeds. Charles screamed as they finally plummeted through the trees and onto the ground and everything went black...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles groaned, lifting his head from the dashboard, taking a few minutes of staring at the smeared drops of red across it for everything hit him at once. Charles sat up and pulled off his safety straps and stumbled out of the cockpit into the back of the helicopter, his arm was hot and screaming in agony, every move he made felt like torture. "H-Henry!?" Charles called out as he limped into the back, leaning on the wall for support.</p><p>His eyes darted around the area until he spotted Henry on the floor, a bruise already forming on one half of his face, which clearly took most of the beating, along with the rest of his left side, he had a trail of blood coming from his mouth, indicating his lip had been badly busted open. Charles limped over and dropped next to him. "Henry, Henry are you awake!?" Charles asked in panic and he watched as Henry groaned and his face twisted in pain and his eyes opened, bleary eyed and confused. "Oh thank god Henry. Are you okay!? We crashed." Charles said, helping Henry sit up with his one working arm. Henry stared at him for a minute before his eyes widened in concern. Charles smiled, he knew he must look awful. He could feel the dried blood on his head and nose, and the pieces of broken glass that he had landed on had cut up his face, and the bruise on the center of his face wasn't any better. Nothing on him looked good.</p><p>Charles forced himself to stand and he helped Henry stand, he limped around him and grabbed both first aid kits from the back and he shoved them into his coat, and he made his way out of the helicopter, Henry close behind him.</p><p>Henry approched Charles and looked at him in worry, gesturing to his arm, which was hung by his side. </p><p>"Can you help me take off my coat?" Charles asked, removing the first aid kits and setting them down. Henry nodded and grabbed his coat and started to pull it off, Charles gasped in pain as Henry tugged to hard and his shoulder screamed. </p><p>Henry felt sick at the sight of Charles dislocated shoulder, and he felt worse and he watched Charles grab his arm and he took a few deep breathes, and in one quick motion it popped back in place, making a loud pop that made Henry gag. Charles let out a pained chuckle at Henry's reaction. "That's not the first time I've had to do that unfortunately. I've been in a lot of crashes!" Charles said, almost like he was bragging. </p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised. Your you." Henry signed as best he could. Charles laughed but it was cut off in a groan on pain, stumbling and sitting on the forest floor by the broken helicopter. Henry grabbed a first aid kit and sat by him, carefully removing Charles headphones and pulling shards of glass from his face as carefully as he could. Charles smiled at him "I'm alright Henry, I swear." Charles said, grabbing Henry's hand and setting it down. Henry frowned and brought his hand back up and kept taking the debris from his face. He opened the kit and pulled out some wet disinfectant rags and started cleaning the cuts and blood from his face. Charles smiled and closed his eyes a little, suddenly tired. "Thank you..." Charles said quietly. Henry hummed and nodded. </p><p>"So.... What do you think we should do...?" Charles asked, looking over at Henry whos face scrunched up in thought. "Maybe try and contact base." Henry signed before turning his attention to Charles cut up hands.

</p><p>Charles eyes widened in panic. "Oh god, I didn't even think to try! I was worried you were hurt!" Charles stumbled up and hopped back into the helicopter, barging into the cockpit and picking up the radio. "Hello this is Charles Calvin! Is anybody there!?" Charles spoke into the radio, he waited for a response for a minute...</p><p>Nothing...</p><p>"Hello! This is Charles Calvin! We've crash landed in the middle of the forest! We need a rescue team immediately!" Charles spoke louder into the radio, only to be met with deafening silence. "Damn it." Charles mumbled, setting the radio back in place he limped out of the helicopter and sat back down. Henry looked at him questioningly. Charles shook his head and looked down in disappointment. "No luck... Looks like were stranded out here..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We probably won't be out here for to long... They'll have to find us eventually. The huge hole we left in the trees will probably be a dead give away." Charles said, looking over at Henry with his usual bright smile. Henry smiled back and nodded in agreement. </p><p>Charles sighed, leaning back against the broken down helicopter and looked up at the trees that formed a ceiling above them, making the helicopter sized hole all the more out of place, and all he could hear was the wind blowing through the trees and the chatter of birds off in the distance. He felt his eyes growing heavy as he watched the leaves dance above him. He closed his eyes and next thing he knew he had fallen asleep... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It only felt like a few minutes when he had woken back up, he could barely see a few feet in front of him it was so dark. Charles yawned and stretched, or, attempted to anyway. He immediately cringed in pain as his arm that had previously been dislocsted felt like it was being stabbed. Charles let out a quiet groan and sighed heavily. He looked over to his left only to discover Henry was gone... "Henry?" Charles called, standing up quickly and looking around for him, not seeing him anywhere. </p><p>"I-I'm coming!" A voice called back from the trees. </p><p>Charles let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Henry's voice. After a minute he saw Henry's form appear through the trees and approch him, a huge pile of sticks, dumping them on the ground by Charles feet. "Fire. Maybe even weapons." Henry signed, hard to make out the full sentence in the dark. </p><p>"Oh yeah! Good thinking Henry! But you don't have to go out in the dark like that. We have flashlights." Charles said, laughing a little as Henry stared at him. </p><p>"W-.." Henry began before he facepalmed hard. "I was lost for like 20 minutes in the dark and we had those!?" Henry signed quickly, looking embaressed. </p><p>Charles laughed as Henry huffed loudly. "It's alright Hen, I'm not thinking straight either. I forgot we had them to. They should be in the back of the helicopter in the locker." Charles said, gesturing to the inside of the vehicle. </p><p>Henry nodded and crawled into the helicopter, feeling his way around until he found the locker and he forced it open, feeling around and grabbing the 2 flashlights from the top shelf and the 2 bags that were inside with it. Henry walked back and dropped one of the bags beside him and a flashlight. </p><p>"Thanks." Charles said, smiling at Henry. Henry nodded and fumbled with the flashlight until he found the switch, turning it on, unfortunately holding it the wrong way, immediately being blinded by the sudden light and Henry grunted. Charles laughed. "Be careful. These are 9000 lumen flashlights. Staring into them will hurt." Charles said. </p><p>Henry squinted and blinked, rubbing his eyes. "N-N-No kidding..." Henry said quietly. Charles opened his bag and dug in it, trying to get something to eat. He perked up as he felt a wrapper under some of the items and pulled out a granola bar, without a second thought he was already tearing it open and eating it. </p><p>Henry sat down next to him and opened his own bag, seeming to think the same thing as Charles. They haven't eaten in hours. Henry pulled out his own bar and tore off the wrapper and within seconds it was gone... </p><p>Meanwhile Charles was only on his second bite. Charles just blinked and Henry looked at him. </p><p>"What?" Henry signed, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't choked on your food with how fast you ate that." Charles said, picking at his wrapper as he spoke. </p><p>"I've choked plenty of times. I'm no stranger to the heimlich maneuver." Henry signed and smiled, chuckling a little.</p><p> "I can't say I'm surprised. I wanna say you've been to the emergency room at least 5 times." Charles chuckled, taking a bite out of his granola bar. </p><p>"Seven." Henry corrected. </p><p>"Oh god... Henry, how!?" Charles asked. </p><p>"Well... The first time was after breaking into the bank..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Henry yawned and opened his eyes, squinting against the sun that shined through the trees, making his eyes sting and water. He groaned and sat up from leaning on Charles and stretched, rubbing his neck painfully, although his neck was always hurting thanks to the amount of times he's just been hit there, and all the blows to the head would effect your neck to at some point... </p><p>Henry got up and hopped into the helicopter, having put his bag inside last night before he had gone to sleep. He pulled out another granola bar and ate it, trying to eat a little slower. </p><p>He closed his bag and strolled outside, looking off into the trees, admiring how rays of sunlight pierced through the trees, and the way how an occasional leaf would drift onto the forest floor.</p><p>Henry was so caught up in admiring the scenery he didn't notice Charles coming up behind him. </p><p>He jumped a little when Charles came up beside him, looking off into the distance with him. </p><p>They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Charles broke it.</p><p>"Hey Henry... We should go out and explore. A good time to get to know it all." Charles said, turning to Henry with a smile. </p><p>Henry thought for a minute and nodded, going to grab their bags and he handed Charles his. </p><p>Charles grinned, a determined making it's way onto his face. "ALRIGHT! Lets do this!" Charles shouted, not waiting a second before sprinting off into the underbrush, Henry sprinting excitedly after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter things get interesting bare with me yall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>